


Slam Dunk

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anime, Awkwardness, Basketball, Comedy, Episode Related, F/M, Fun, Gossip, Gyms, Het and Slash, Humor, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Matchmaking, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Public Humiliation, Romance, Romantic Comedy, School, Secret Crush, Sports, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: As if tripping on the court and being hit in the face with a basketball in front of Yagami Hikari weren’t humiliating enough for Motomiya Daisuke, Takaishi Takeru throws him off his game with an unfair admission! [Set during Digimon Adventure 02]
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Kudos: 4





	Slam Dunk

Slam Dunk

Author’s Note: Set during episode 22 of _Digimon Adventure 02_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: One-sided Takeru x Daisuke. Referenced one-sided (canon) Daisuke x Hikari.

Summary:

As if tripping on the court and being hit in the face with a basketball in front of Yagami Hikari weren’t humiliating enough for Motomiya Daisuke, Takaishi Takeru throws him off his game with an unfair admission!

* * *

Takeru dribbled, feinting twice. Daisuke blocking that close to him, the better-at-soccer athlete’s hands going for the basketball and instead glancing off his torso and shoulder, Takeru was more energized than ever to sink the shot.

But Takeru’s domination of the hoop motivated Daisuke as well. In fact, it motivated him so well, it landed him on his face on the court. Then, a technical foul – _POW!_ The ball smacked Daisuke right in the face!

“Kkkkk!”

“I really wish you’d take stronger care of your face, Daisuke-kun,” Takeru warned too late.

“You honestly believe I’m damaging my most important asset on purpose? Tell me Hikari-chan missed that! Eugh, where’d my team learn to pass?”

“Hikari…chan? I was asking for me, Daisuke-kun!”

Gossip broke out among the girls in the dance class (including Hikari), who were practicing at the same time the boys’ basketball teams were playing their game. Patamon and Tailmon had a separate buzz fest up in the gymnasium’s ceiling beams, feeding Chibimon’s petulance.

“Can we see a kiss?” one girl suggested.

“Propose! Propose, Takeru-kun!” Hikari took it five steps further.

Daisuke worried whether his face would remain red for the rest of the day, this third case the first not to result from a high-speed impact. “Ta-Takeru! What have you done?”

Takeru stretched his uniform.

Oh good. Daisuke understood him. No head trauma. Swish!


End file.
